Things have changed
by Black Fire Blossom
Summary: Nothing is as it seams."Come on Niall, were not human, we don't have to live by their rules." Things have changed, "She's all yours if you think you can handle it." I teased. Secrets are revealed, "You left, I was hurt. So I ran from my problems." I answered. And regrets are about to be exposed. "I shouldn't have left, or at least told you and kept contact. It wasn't right."


It had been year's sense I left Huntsdale. Longer than I could count. Being a solitary fey was hard. But being the lost / forgotten dark queen was worse. I fed my court from afar, because I had to. No one who walked the earth in all these years was able to take the responsibility of Dark Queen. Just like few were able to take rein and control as Dark King. I and Irial had run the court together for a very long time. Not as lovers of course, but as brother and sister. I was the only one able to feed Irials hunger and the courts at the same time, and still survived. Then after a couple centuries we found Niall. He had been mine, Irial wanted him, and never failed to let me or him know that. But Niall had been mine. But things had gone bad between Irial and Niall. Niall had left and gone to the Summer Court with Miach the Summer King. After that I wanted to be out of Huntsdale, I stayed for a while, during Beira's birth of Keenan. Beira and I had been friends, some way or another winter and darkness went well together. She killed Miach not long after. After she did that she convinced me to have the dark court, (meaning Irial or I) and winter seal Keenan's powers. Making Keenan still too young to run The Summer Court and almost no powers.

Beira sort of raised Keenan, but really when he was stuck with winter and I was around, I did. He hated the dark court, and for a long time he truly hated me, because I was there queen and Irials sister. But after so many years of no affection from his mother, he yearned for it. And me never having a child, and being around so long, was willing to give it. But after he grew up and was able to be mostly on his own. He went to live with the Summer Court and Niall permanently. I didn't come around Keenan after that. Niall was there and i didn't want to see him. His willingness to leave me behind without any questions or looking back left me with a constant bitterness of betrayal. And no matter how many years of control behind me. I was bitter and hurt. And darkness shouldn't be that. Darkness should cause that. So with little warning to Irial and The Dark Court, I left. Some of the hounds look it the hardest, for I had raised some of them, but I had to get out for a while. My court needed me, but sense I and Irial were the only twins ever to be born to the fey, we had a unique strong bond. No matter where I was, whatever i took it transferred to Irial and our court. I still talked to Irial, Gabriele, and some of the hounds. But that was it.

I tried not to cause too much havoc. Just enough to feed my court. Cain my eldest pup kept me up to date on what happened with the courts. Beira's death, Keenan had found his queen, Keenan's cursed winter girl had taken over the Winter Court. Also evidently when I had been attacked by James and at my weakest that I had even been in my life. Irial had gotten desperate and was stupid and did a ink exchange with a human who he then fell in love with. He then gave the court to Niall.

I now shared the Court with Niall, and Irial was too much of a coward to even tell me. Cain told me after I had felt the power switch.

I now sat in a dark corner of a bar somewhere in Europe. I had lost track of where I was weeks ago. Drowning glass by glass of some hard whiskey. The hallow feelings were coming back. Feelings of nothing but emptiness and I hated it. Hated myself for being so week. I tried draining humans dry, killing them. I didn't care anymore, I was just giving into my darkest side. I'm not sure how long I had been there before I felt an old familiar presence that I hadn't felt in forever. But unlike the old days it had changed. It was Niall. There was no doubt, but he now held a power he hadn't before. He sat at the bar ordering something, quickly downing it. It was about twenty minutes later I glanced up at him again across the room. I knew he knew I was there. But was ignoring me… I didn't blame him, I ran away. Something I had come to regret but would never admit.

I was so lost in thought I somehow missed him dropping down next to me.

"Of all the bars in Europe."

I glanced up to see him in front of me.

"Where are your guard dogs? Not like you to be far from home and not surrounded."

He snickered. "Most of them stayed in Huntsdale with Irial to keep peace in the court while I was away. But the few with me aren't far, I made Gabriele and your pup stay outside much to their dismay."

There was a silence as he took a sip of his drink.

Then added."It's nice to see you Izaybell or do you go by Bella these days?"

I glanced up, seeing the sincerity in his eyes. "It's nice to see you as well Niall, didn't figure you would want to see me though."

"We've both made mistakes, but I've changed sense then."

"I have too." I whispered.

"Has anyone kept you up to date? On what has happened sense you left?"

I nodded. "Irial tells me some of what happens, but mostly we just talk. Cain tells me everything."

"I shouldn't have left, or at least told you and kept contact. It wasn't right. I never stopped thinking of you."

I smirked, hiding my surprise by filling our glasses up. "Careful Niall, I might start to think you care." I teased.

He looked at me from the corner of his eye, taking a sip of whiskey before answering. "I wouldn't be here if I didn't."

"Well, a lot has happened sense then." I said in a soft tone.

"At least neither up us run from our problems anymore." He quipped.

I sighed picking up the bottle drinking straight from it.

"I shouldn't have done it." I said looking him in the eyes

"What makes you say that?" He asked cautiously.

"You left, I was hurt. So I ran from my problems." I answered.

I pushed on." I the queen of Darkness, got scared of my emotions and instead of dealing with them, instead of finding you and questioning you. I pretended you didn't exist. Then I avoided you for gosh knows how long when I was with Beira, and then when I was no longer needed I ran."

I rolled my eyes. "if that doesn't scream coward, then I don't know what does, I'm pathetic, and I'm supposed to be a queen.

He leaned forward and grabbed my hand. "But through all of it you always took care of your court."

I rolled my eyes, throwing back my drink. "Maybe so but my court needed me there, not in Europe." Not holding back the disgust in my voice.

There was a silence, the only sound that could be here was the sound of whiskey pouring.

"You could have found me."

"I thought about it, but figured you wouldn't want to see me." I answered in a regretful tone.

Niall sighed. "I thought you wouldn't want to see me, but then we both know you have plenty of reasons not to."

"I'm over it, so don't beat yourself up about it." I said firmly in a nonchalant voice.

"We can start over if you want." I finished.

"I would like that." He replied in his own soft tone.

A silence fell before I curiously asked. "How do you feed the court?"

He rolled his eyes. "I have no problem feeding from the source."

I smirked. "About time." I glance at him. "Any one catch your eye?"

Niall shook his head.

"Come on Niall, were not human, we don't have to live by their rules."

"Do you go from the source?" He asked in a teasing whisper.

"I just don't care anymore."

He watched me look around the almost empty bar before walking over to a human and convincing her to come over to the booth where we were sitting at, in plain sight were anyone could see, and I kissed her.

The thing about when I feed was when I fed on emotions, it was like seeing a succubus feed, and with a simple kiss I could suck everything out.

I made out with the girl not caring that Niall was watching closely. I pulled back turning the human toward him, whispering. "She's all your if you think you can handle it." I teased.

"Are you crazy?"

I chuckled darkly. "Half the fun is doing it, knowing you could get caught. We both know you've done it."

"But not in plain sight." He snapped back.

"Come on Niall, I'm waiting on you. I can show you riskier things that this." I huskily whispered.

He rolled his eyes in amusement. "You don't need to tempt me, I will follow you anywhere. It's why I looked for you."

"You know what you're missing." I sang with a lustful stare.

I rolled my eyes before grabbing the girl by the chin and bringing her mouth to mine, draining her and letting her fall back into the seat. Not dead, but defiantly not in good shape.

"So what are these riskier things?" Niall questioned.

"I think you already know." I whispered suggestively.

He glanced around at the few people, still sitting in the bar, backs to us. He knew what I was suggesting. He obviously didn't think I would go through with it by the shock in his eyes when I pushed the girl in between us to the floor before straddling his lap. I smirked.

"Didn't know you had it in you." He said seductively with a husky edge in my ear.

I looked at him lustfully whispering. "There are a lot of things I have in me, and want in me." Before crashing my lips to his.

He pulled me closer to him, resting his hands on my hips as I moved against him.

When we finished later, I closed his jeans, as he leaned his head back against the seat. I stiffed a laugh at his expression.

"I didn't think you would go that far."

I snickered, moving to stand up when he grabbed me and pulled me into another kiss, I moaned. After a moment he released me as I got up to pull my leather pants back on, then slipping on my heels.

We were then interrupted by the owner, saying he was calling the cops. I glanced at Niall, Whispering." Looks like dinner came to me." I grinned.

I could tell by the taste of Niall's emotions that he was shocked as I grabbed the man by the face. Kissing him fiercely, sucking every emotion in the man out in second. Before dropping him to the floor. I glanced up seeing the last person behind the bar looking horrified. I glanced at Niall. "All yours," I whispered.

When the human tried to run, Niall jumped at him. Grabbing him and doing the same thing I had. Evidently Irial had passed on our shared ability to Niall. He licked his lips, dropping the body to the floor..

"Come on." I smiled walking out the door passed him. After a moment he followed. It was minutes down the road with some of the hounds following silently behind us, before he spoke.

"I'm not leaving without you. Not like last time. I want you with me." He said pulling me against him.

"I wouldn't let you." I smirked at him before continuing. "I say we let loose. Let the hounds loose on their own. Cause a little carnage. Have a couple massacres to the peace of Europe. Then go home to our court and Irial for good." I smiled darkly hearing the hunt growl behind me in excitement.

"Hell yeah." He answered


End file.
